Mokuba
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Mokuba has a mysterious dream, the next morning Seto finds him to be a 3 year old. There is nothing him, or his technology can do about it. Can Seto survive taking care of his little brother... at 16? Will Mokuba still be loved, or just be annoying t
1. Dream on

Chapter 1  
  
Seto fell to the ground. Mokuba quickly ran to him, tears down his face. "Seto! Seto what happened?!" Seto looked up, fate looked him in the eyes. "I lost Mokuba, I wanted to teach Yugi a lesson, but I failed..." Seto coughed.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba looked up. Yugi looked down at him, a devilish smile on his face. "How could you do this to him Yugi?!"  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto said weakly. Mokuba looked down. "Don't say anything Seto..." Mokuba gulped, more tears falling down his face, "I'll get a doctor for you Big Brother. Just please don't die on me!"  
  
Seto shakily moved his hand into his pocket. He took out his deck, and shakily handed it to Mokuba. Mokuba looked down. "What?"  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto coughed again, "Teach him a lesson. Teach Yugi a lesson about power.... Please..." Seto fell unconscious. "SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled. He turned top Tristan, Joey, and Tea. "How could you do this to him?!"  
  
"We'll show you, it's what we're gonna do to you..." Joey kicked Mokuba in the face, Mokuba fell onto his back, onto the floor. He looked up, Tea standing before him. "Tea, wai..."  
  
"Too late for that..." Tea took her foot in the air, and stepped on Mokuba's right arm. Mokuba cried in pain.  
  
Mokuba's eyes shot open. He shot upright and yelped in pain. Mokuba held his right arm in his hand, pain flowing through his veins. Tears streaming down his face. The lights went on. "Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba had his eyes closed, not revealing the person reaching out for him. "Mokuba! Mokuba, wake up!" Mokuba couldn't take it. Flashes of his dying brother was too much for him. Mokuba opened his eyes. His brother before him, worried and concern.  
  
Before Seto could say anything, Mokuba was instantly in his arms, and hugging him. "BigBrother, IloveyouandIdon'twantyoutodieand..."  
  
"Shush... Mokuba, it's ok. I'm not going to die..." Seto stroked his and through Mokuba's hair. Mokuba started to calm down. He sniffed, "Seto... I had a bad dream..." Mokuba said in the cutest, most innocent voice ever heard. "I could tell.What was it about?"  
  
"It was about... you losing to Yugi..."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing to be afraid of Mokuba, I'm gonna beat him someday or the other."  
  
"No! It wasn't like that! It was where... you died. And everyone was against me. And they wanted to kill me too!" More tears appeared on Mokuba's face. "Mokuba... I will always be there for you. No matter what."  
  
Mokuba sniffed and wiped a tear, "Thanks Big Brother..." Seto smiled. Now you go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow is school." Mokuba nodded. Seto pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Seto looked back and smiled as he turned the light off. I know this wasn't much of a chapter, but you'll see what will happen one you get into it. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! Please review and keep an eye out for this story it's gonna get cuter by the chapter. Shout out to my favorite sis (my only sis) in the whole wide world, Kura! Love ya soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 11 to 3

Chapter 2  
  
"Yugi Motou, I challenge you to a duel!" Mokuba announced. They all looked at him, then laughed. "What?"  
  
"You? Duel Yugi? Are you crazy?" Tristan asked. Mokuba gulped down the embarrassment. "No, I'm not. I'm just looking for revenge." They stopped laughing. They eyed the young Kaiba.  
  
Tea walked over to him. "And who are you to know revenge?" Mokuba stood there very still. "Someone who had just lost their brother." Tea smiled. "Ok, fine." Tea took out the keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"You guys stay here and don't act stupid!" Tea said. Joey and Tristan smiled, "So, what have we instored for the young Kaiba?"  
  
"A duel against our great leader, Yugi." Tristan and Joey both smiled. "Good luck..." Tea lead him out of the prison chambers and through the palace. He had never been here before, then again, he hadn't been kidnapped by his own brainwashed best friends.  
  
Tea shoved Mokuba once more. He fell to the ground. "Can't you walk any faster?" Tea asked, launching Mokuba to his feet. Tea opened the door and shoved Mokuba to the ground.  
  
"Master, he wishes to duel you... beat him." Yugi grinned. "Ah, and for the price of what?" Mokuba heaved himself up, "The price of my freedom." Yugi smiled. "Perfect"  
  
Mokuba slept ever so soundly as the sun rose on the town of Domino. His hands, clenched into fists, and his small body turned side ways. It was rounding to 7 in the morning when Seto turned on the light.  
  
"Time for school, kiddo." Mokuba didn't respond. He was too deep in sleep. "Hey Moku..." There, sleeping in Mokuba's bed, was a 3 year old. A ton of hair already, and, as he woke up, his violet eyes stare up at him.  
  
"Mo-Mokuba?" Seto couldn't believe it. How could something like this happen? Was this really Mokuba? The card locket Mokuba had clenched in his hand. Seto opened it. Sure enough, it was a picture of him concealed inside, this was Mokuba.  
  
"Why always on Monday?" Seto asked as he took the 3 year old and placed him down in his room. Seto combed his hair, as he did, he did what he always did. Think. How could he leave Mokuba alone? When Mokuba was REALLY 3, he had spent every moment of it with him.  
  
But how could he bring him to school? Seto stopped and looked back. The little Mokuba patiently was waiting for his 16-year-old brother to finish. Seto stopped and turned. Mokuba smiled. "Seto!" Mokuba shouted in a high pitched voice.  
  
Seto smiled, "Ok, ok, I get it. I'll take you with my to school." Seto walked over and picked up Mokuba. Seto looked at his watch. "I'M LATE?!" Seto sprang out the door.  
  
-School-  
  
"Tea Gardener?"  
  
"Here!" Tea said. "Seto Kaiba?" Seto busted open the door and run to his seat. Everyone stared at the kid in his arm. "Um... Mr. Kaiba, if you have issues with someone then..."  
  
"No, he's just my niece... yeah, that I'm taking care if for my, um... aunt, yeah!" The teacher eyed Seto. A chill down his back. "Fine, take your seat." Seto, relieved, and took his seat.  
  
"As we were class. Suzuki Revera?" Seto took deep breaths in. "Seto! Seto!" Mokuba chanted. "Shush Mokuba, I have to learn, remember?" Mokuba smiled and grabbed Seto's necklace and started tugging it.  
  
'Man, I wonder how women do the things they do with children...' Seto thought to himself. A ball of paper was thrown at Seto. Seto unraveled it. "Kaiba, I can't believe you. Which girl did you seduce?" Seto looked to the side. It was obviously Tea's note. "I did not seduce anyone, this is my cousin." Seto threw the note back.  
  
A few minutes later another paper ball was thrown at him. He opened it, "It is not your cousin, anyone with eyes could tell. Who is she?" Seto wrote back, "It is not a girl, it is a boy. You won't believe me, but you'll have to, this is Mokuba." Seto threw it back.  
  
Tea read it, and looked over to him. She threw another paper ball. "How did this happen?" Seto wrote back, "I don't know."  
  
"There will be no throwing notes Mr. Kaiba. If you have a relationship with Miss. Gardener, then take it out to recess." Everyone laughed. Seto slumped, never had he been so humiliated. Tea wasn't much help because she was just saying how gross it would be.  
  
The recess bell rang and Seto sprang to the door and outside. He sat there, Mokuba in his arms. Mokuba was still fiddling with Seto's locket, and keeping a tight grip on his own.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Seto turned. Mokuba quickly stopped and clung to Seto as Yugi approached. "I heard about Mokuba." Was that cute, or was that cute? Anyway, Mokuba a 3 year old?! Yugi an evil master?! Joey an idiot?! No wait, we knew that already. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The affairs

Chapter 3  
  
Mokuba quivered and shifted closer to Seto. "Hey Motou..." Seto said coldly. "Look Kaiba. I was thinking. Maybe after school you could drop Mokuba over at my Grandpa's shop and Grandpa could take care of him."  
  
"And why do you purpose that?" Seto asked, even though knowing Yugi was kind like that. "Well... so people won't think that you had some affair with Tea." Yugi blushed. "You're still hooked to her like that aren't you?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Nope." Yugi's mouth dropped. "Oh, so you want people to actually think you... well... like her?!"  
  
"In your dreams Motou. I'd rather kill myself than have an affair with that friendship bitch. I just..." Seto looked down at Mokuba. Mokuba was shaking and looked afraid of Yugi. Seto looked back up. "No matter how much people must reticul me, I can't let anyone separate me from him. At his current age, he was like that."  
  
"Well..." Yugi couldn't think much of anything else to say, "Good luck" Yugi turned and walked away. Mokuba stopped shaking and looked up to Seto happily, "Seto! Seto!" Mokuba chanted once again.  
  
The bell rang. 'If he was scared like that about Motou, I can't only imagine how he would react being alone with his grandfather...' Seto thought himself gathering his books and picking them up along with Mokuba.  
  
Seto walked into his next class and sat down. "Mr. Kaiba, are you having an affair?" the teacher asked. Seto turned red as the classmates laughed and pointed at him. He finally swallowed his embarrassment and spoke up.  
  
"Of course not! Now will you quit being an idiot and teach me something new?!" Seto blurted out. The class fell silent knowing what he would get next. "Mr. Kaiba, you have no reason to raise your voice to me." The teacher wrote out a note and handed it to Seto.  
  
"Now I want you to go to the office for a good long half an hour and think about what you did." Seto snatched the note, "Fine! But if I fail, it won't be my fault cause you wasted my class time." Seto turned and left the room to the office.  
  
Mokuba looked up to Seto with a worried face. "Seto?"  
  
"No now Mokuba..." Seto said sitting down in one of the chairs in the office. He sat Mokuba down and handed the lady the note. "Oh, having affairs huh? Stay there..." the lady left the room. "I am not having affairs..." Seto said angrily. Mokuba shivered at Seto's dark low angry voice.  
  
Seto looked over at the small boy. He seemed to care so much about Seto, heck, he could only say his brother's name. Seto smirked, "Com're you" Seto gathered Mokuba in his arms. Mokuba small and giggled as Seto tickled him.  
  
Through laughter, Mokuba grasped onto Seto's hair. This time Seto laughed too. And for the moment the 2 brothers laughed together. The principal walked in and both the brothers stopped laughing.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I hope you know that you can not carry around your kid while school is in session, so I would advise you to let a friend take care of him, or we'll have to take him away." Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"Mrs. ShiniGomi, please reconsider. This is not my child for one thing, and we are inseperatable for another. You just can't take him away from me."  
  
"Then I advise you to find someone..." Mrs. ShiniGomi left the room. Mokuba looked up to Seto, "Seto?" Seto grasped Mokuba is his arms. "I'll find someone Mokuba, I promise." Seto rocked Mokuba in his arms as Mokuba began to drift off to sleep. Yes, my chapters are getting short, but yes this will be a good story. I'd really like to thank the reviewers of this story for their reviews and I hope you review again please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The babysitter

Chapter 4  
  
Yugi crossed his arms and laughed. "Fine! I accept your duel Mokuba, but if I win you shall be my slave forever!"  
  
"And if I win?" Mokuba asked. "Let's just say I have a way to bring the dead back to life." Mokuba smirked. "I do hope you know that it is a 1 to none that you will defeat the king of games.  
  
"1 is all I need." Yubgi smiled. "Than let's duel!" They walked over to a duel stadium. Mokuba took out a deck from his pocket. Yugi took out his deck as well. The life points clicked to shape and it was time for the duel  
  
"The best go first" Yugi said drawing his hand and then one card. "I summon Gzail, the methical beast (sorry if I get some names wrong) in attack mode!" Yugi placed down a card and Gzail appeared. "And I place one card face down..." Yugi smiled at Mokuba's curiosity, "Your turn."  
  
Mokuba gulped and drew one card. Mokuba looked up to the none-nervous Yugi. "I activate Dragged Down Into The Grave!" Mokuba placed the magic card down. "Oh, and what does that do kid?" Yugi asked with sarcasim. "It means that we both pick a card from our opponent's hand and discard it. Then we both draw one more card from our deck.  
  
"Fine with me" Yugi said showing Mokuba his hand. Mokuba gasped. They were Giya the Fierce Knight, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and a Gemini Elf. Sweat fell down his face. 'They all could get at my life points...' Mokuba thought, he shut his eyes, 'I'm doomed...'  
  
'Don't give up Mokuba...' Mokuba opened his eyes. 'Seto?'  
  
The bell rang. "Mr. Kaiba, your free to go" Mrs. ShiniGomi said. Seto nodded and exited the room. Seto walked out to the limo that awited him. "Where to Mr. Kaiba?" Dennis asked. Seto was thinking.  
  
He had a meeting in the next 13 minutes and Seto still had a couple hours worth of homework since he had missed some classes. "Where to?" Dennis asked again. Seto lifted his head back up from thought. "The house of Joey Wheeler please" Dennis nodded and drove to 41 Avenue.  
  
Dennis stopped in front of an apartment. Seto got out. Seto walked up and went to the elevator that took him to the last floor. Seto exited and went to the door 149. Seto took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Joey opened the door.  
  
"Kaiba?! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Quiet down puppy, I'm not here to see you. I wish to see your sister."  
"No way man! I'm not letting you seduce Serenity!"  
  
"Yes big brother?" Serenity appeared next to Joey. "Oh, hey Kaiba. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you..." Seto let himself in. Joey turned red, "You have no right to..."  
  
"Please Joey!" Serenity interrupted, "Let Kaiba tell me what he wants." Joey crossed his arms. "Fine..." Serenity quickly noticed the sleeping Mokuba in Seto's arms. "Oh Kaiba, are you already having affairs with someone?"  
  
"No! Look, Serenity this is my little brother Mokuba. Yes, he looks younger because something happened and now he is 3 years old." Serenity smiled, "Oh Kaiba, he's so adorable!" Seto blushed.  
  
"Yes... he's very cute. But I was hoping you could look after him because the school thinks I'm having a affair and, well..." Seto paused. Serenity kept her eyes on Seto, showing she was listening. "Go on Kaiba..."  
  
"Because if I don't they'll take Mokuba away!" Seto took a step back. Mokuba opened his eyes. Mokuba looked up to Seto and smiled. "Seto..." Mokuba said sleepily. "Don't worry Kaiba... I'll take good care of your brother."  
  
"That's great, how much do you want?" Serenity shook her head. "I don't need money Kaiba, this is for your brother and if you have to pay just have your brother by your side, than that's toture. No pay required... plus!" Serenity bent down to Mokuba's smiling face.  
  
"He's just too cute!-" Seto smiled. "You got yourself a job..." Serenity smiled as she shook hands with Kaiba. "Ok, Kaiba. You have a big company to run, and you mustn't be late, am I right?" Seto looked at his watch.  
  
He had 5 minutes to get to the meeting. "You're right..." Seto looked down at his brother, still smiling up at him. Seto nodded and slowly handed Mokuba to Serenity. "Ok Moku... Mokie. You be good k?" Mokuba's smile faded into worry and concern. "Seto?"  
  
Seto kissed Mokuba on the forehead and turned away. "Seto!" Mokuba cried as Seto left the room. Serenity looked at the door, then looked down to the tiny Mokuba. He looked so worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Mok...ie. Your brother is going to come back, but in the mean time, you are staying with me..." Mokuba looked up to Serenity. "Seto?" Serenity smiled, "Aw, how cute. Your first word is Seto. Ok, I'm gonna take care of you as if... as if... as if you were my little brother."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Seto!" Serenity smiled, "Cute! Come on Mokie!" Serenity walked into the kitchen with Mokuba in her arms. Ok, so will Mokuba survive without Seto? Will Seto survive without Mokuba? What will Joey think? Oh, who cares! As if he thinks! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Secret love

Chapter 5  
  
Seto  
  
"And so we see here, our Kaiba Corp ratings are going down because of improper manufactoring, but I think that it could change if we..." the leader of the Kaiba Corp products continued. Seto had his head on his hand. He yawn as he stared out the window.  
  
'I wonder how Mokuba is doing?' Seto smiled, 'Probably having more fun than me with...'  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, are you listening?" the leader of Kaiba Copr products asked. Seto snapped back to attention. "What was that?" Seto said turning back into his dark side. "I said are you paying attention. "Hey buddy, I run this corperation here, and if you don't like it, then you can get a new job at Mcdonalds, would you like that?!" Seto snapped.  
  
He slowly shook his head. "Then explain the plan to these morons if you don't want to lose your job!" Seto yelled exiting the room. Seto shrugged. 'Now what am I gonna do?' Seto thought to himself only thinking of the lonelyness he'll feel all alone at home.  
  
'It's nothing without Mokuba there too...' Seto stopped. "Mokuba..." He had almost forgot that his 11 year old cheerful brother was now 3 and could only say his name. That was that. He could never have a talk with Mokuba, he could never teach Mokuba how to run Kaiba Corp, he could never show him how much he cared.  
  
He could only take care of him, for Mokuba could never understand what he was saying. Seto gasped, 'With Mokuba 3, he will have to live his life again. And living his life means...' He gasped again, 'I may not be able to retire, or worse... I may not be there for him when he needs me the most...'  
  
Seto looked up. His limo waiting for him. "There has to be some way I change Mokuba back to the age he was." Seto said to himself. "Where to Mr. Kaiba?" Seto thought for a moment.  
  
"Domino Park." 'Maybe that'll get my mind straight...' Seto thought himself.  
  
Serenity  
  
"Hey sis, can you get me a soda?" Joey called from the living room. "Sure big brother!"Serenity called back as she grabbed a soda and lifted Mokuba into her arms. "Here you go..." Serenity handed him the soda.  
  
"Thanks Si..." The soda splurted from his mouth. "Serenity! What is that?!" Joey pointed to Mokuba. "It's a baby, silly." Joey shook his head, "I know that, I mean, who, and why, and... are you having affairs behind my back?!"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "No big brother, this is Mokuba. Kaiba need me to take care of him so the meany teachers wouldn't take him away" Serenity said playing with Mokuba. "Man! I am sick of giving Kaiba favors!" Joey moaned.  
  
"Big brother, your not doing the favor I am."  
  
"Still, I think..." Serenity's eyes began to water, "I... thought... you would be proud..." Joey frowned. "Of course I'm proud of ya sis." Serenity perked up. "Thanks, so can we keep him till Kaiba can keep him."  
  
Joey frowned. "I knew you were playin' me!" Serenity's eyes began to water again. "Fine! Ok,"  
  
"Yay!-"  
  
"Just keep him away from me!"  
  
"Thank you big brother!" Serenity said leaning over and kissing Joey on the head. "I'm going to the park with Mokie!" Serenity called running out the door without waiting for permission.  
  
"Whateva..." Joey said taking a slip of his soda.  
  
Seto  
  
Seto sat on the bench, just thinking the next few years he would have to endure. "Come're Mokie!" Seto heard a girl call. He got up and hid behind a tree. It was true. Serenity and Mokuba were laying on the grass near Domino Lake.  
  
"Come on Mokie, you can do it..." Serenity said, coning Mokuba to take his first steps to her. Mokuba stood firmly. He slowly started walked towards Serenity. "Good work Mokie!" Serenity said happily clapping. Mokuba tripped and fell, but Serenity quickly caught him.  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba chanted once again. Serenity smiled as she rolled on her back and lay Mokuba on her stomach. She gazed at the light blue sky. "Hey Mokie... have you ever been in love?" Mokuba titled his head.  
  
Serenity sat up. "Well?" Mokuba shook his head. Serenity smiled and looked up to the sky. "It's... great...." Serenity said. Seto raised his eyebrow. 'She's in love?' Seto thought he gasped, 'But with who?'  
  
"You wanna know who?" Mokuba nodded. "Well... I think it's your brother..." Seto's face lit up. 'She likes me, she really, really , likes me!' Seto happily. "I mean...' Seto quickly turned back, 'I don't wanna miss this...'  
  
"The way he does things so properly, it would almost seem as if he is already 20." Seto blushed at the compliment, "And how he is focused. It is amazing how he can even pay attention to Miss Tohama." Seto chuckled.  
  
"The cute way he blushes when he's embarrassed." Seto blushed once again. "And those dashing blue eyes. Some people would say that they would represent the cold hearted monster that they think him as, but there is more..." Seto watched attentivily.  
  
"His blue eyes represent. Courage, as well as pain. He has suffered greatly, bu he still has the great courage to go on, and put it in the past." Seto stood there in shock. 'She understands...?'  
  
"I wish I could be more like your brother Mokie." Seto looked down. 'You don't know how wrong you are... I wish I was more like you...' "But the best thing I like about your brother, is..." Seto looked up, not to miss a thing. "Is your brother's total and complete love for you, Mokie."  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "Seto?" Mouba said. "Yes... your brother cares so much. Your bond is the best thing I have ever seen, his best possation. With the company, school, and just plain work, he still loves you more than anyone could ever explain. You have the most incredible bond I have come to known..."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. "And I am just happy that he still sticks by you even if you are 3."  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried, looking a little discouraged. "Don't worry Mokie, I'm sure your brother will take care of you once the teachers stop thinking he has affairs." Serenity giggled. She stopped and smiled as she looked up at the sky, "And that's why I love him Mokie,"  
  
'I love you too...' Seto said turning as he left. Serenity smiled as Mokuba slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
Ok, Mokuba is getting cuter every time! Ok, so now this fic is going to be a SerenityxSeto fic. Well, actually I was planning it to be a SetoxSerenity fic at the beginning... hum? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and stay tuned for some more of Mokuba's dream in the next chapter! 


	6. His propose

Chapter 6  
  
'Seto... how are you talking to me?' Mokuba asked mentally. 'Mokuba, you are not alone...' Everything went black. The only thing Mokuba could see was himself facing Seto. 'But Seto, how can this be?'  
  
'My body maybe gone Mokuba, but our hearts are still one.' Mokuba smiled. 'Thanks big brother.' Seto smiled as well. 'No problem, but you have to beat Yugi to see me again.' Mokuba looked down in distress.  
  
'I can't beat him big brother, he's too strong...' Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. 'He maybe strong for you, but not us.' Mokuba looked up and smiled. 'What do ya say little brother?' Seto lifted up his hand.  
  
'Lets do it' Mokuba put up his hand to Seto's and Mokuba than found himself with Yugi. "Are you done yet?" Yugi asked. "Ok Yugi, you asked for it!" Mokuba said reaching for his deck. He looked at it worriedly.  
  
'Have faith Mokuba...' Mokuba nodded and took a card. He gazed at it, then looked up to Yugi. "Your done Yugi!" Mokuba said smirking. Yugi cocked his head. "How so little one?"  
  
"By this!" Mokuba placed down a monster in attack mode. "I place Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" Yugi chuckled. "I'm afraid you didn't do your math." Mokuba smirked and placed down a equip card. "Oh didn't I?"  
  
Yugi looked at the equip card. "What is that?"  
  
"It's a card call Axe of Despair, which your gonna be in when my Harpie's Brother gains 1000 attack points and attacks your Gemini Elf." A axe appeared in Harpie's Brothers hand. "Now go Harpie's Brother! Attack his Gemini Elf!"  
  
Harpie's Brother thrust himself at Gemini Elf and attack it. Gemini Elf disappeared. Mokuba crossed his arms. "I believe that leave you with 1000 life points left." Yugi started to sweat. He looked up to the smirking Mokuba.  
  
"You might have won the battle, but you have not won the war!" -Serenity-  
  
"I'm back big brother" Serenity whispered as she entered the apartment room. Joey turned to Serenity. "Good, that snake Kaiba came here and told me to give this to you..." Joey handed Serenity a note.  
  
Serenity looked cuorisly at the note as she wrapped Mokuba in a blanket and placed him on the couch. Serenity walked over and snatched the note out of Seto's hands.  
  
Dear Serenity,  
I want to thank you for all you have done for me and Mokuba. And for my  
gratitude, a dinner with me tonight at 6. I'll pick you up, and we can  
discuss some things. I hope Mokuba is being good and isn't too much for  
you.  
See you at 6,  
  
Love Seto  
  
Serenity hugged the note. "What? What did he say?" Joey asked, he reached for the note. Serenity turned to keep the note out of his reach. "He's taking me out to dinner tonight at 6. That's all." Serenity informed her brother.  
  
'I can't believe he actually put "Love Seto" in it. Maybe he...' Serenity triled off from excitement. She quickly scooped up Mokuba from the couch and ran to her room. Mokuba woke up and looked up at the excited Serenity.  
  
"Hey sis, what'cha doin'?"  
  
"Getting ready for tonight, I wanna look good ya know" Serenity called back flinging clothes out of her closet. "But Serenity, it's 2 in the afternoon."  
  
"I can't here you big brother." Joey shrugged. "Fine! But if this is called a 'date' then you ain't goin'!"  
  
"Yes I am!" Serenity said happily, knowing her brother had no control of weather she wanted to call it a date or not.  
  
Let's just say it's 6  
  
"Wait here for me Denis" Seto instructed. "Yes sir" Denis obeyed. Seto walked to the elevator and went to the last floor. He walked over to door 149 and knocked. "No it is not a date!" you could hear Joey yell from behind the door.  
  
"Yes it is!" you could hear Serenity said in the distance. Joey opened the door. He glared. "Great, you're here..." Joey said with sarcasim letting Seto in. "Great! You're here!" Serenity said happily.  
  
Seto gazed in amazment at the jean skort and the hot pink shirt Serenity was wearing. "Oh... um... y-you l-look great!" Seto said, him blushing and sweating. Serenity pretending not to notice and smiled. "Thanks- You look good too!"  
  
Serenity ran over to Seto. "So, shall we... oh wait! I almost forgot! He's been waiting for you all day!" Serentiy ran off into her room. Joey turned and glared. "Make one move on my sister and your dead."  
  
"You threatne me with making a move on your sister and your dead." Joey growled but walked off as Serenity reappeared with Mokuba. "Here you go Kaiba" She laid Mokuba in Seto's arms. Instantly Mokuba was hugging Seto.  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba chanted over and over. "Hey squirt! How've you been doing?" Seto said through happiness and laughter. Serenity smiled as the 2 brothers reunited. Seto turned to Serenity, "Shall we go."  
  
"Um, hum..." Serenity said running over and glomping Seto's arm. "Have fun Serenity" Joey said, giving Seto one last glare before closing the door. "Don't mind him..." Serenity said smiling up and Seto. Seto smiled back as they entered the car.  
  
At some fancy restaurant  
  
"So Kaiba, what did you want to tell me?" Serenity asked as they awaited their meal. Seto started to sweat. "Well, y-you s-see... I-I..." Seto just couldn't find words for how he felt, he just wanted to purpose and get it over with.  
  
Suddenly he didn't feel so nervous. He turned and looked Serenity in the eyes. Serenity cocked her head to the side. "What is it Kaiba?" Seto reach out and held Serenity's hand in his.  
  
Mokuba was watching them both closely. "Serenity, I know there has always been that time when you were in a conversation about me being jerk, or me not caring about anyone except myself. But I have always thought that that was me. But I realize now that I was wrong."  
  
He squeezed Serenity's hand, "Serenity, I do care, and I'm not a jerk. I;m just a misunderstood kid without parents. I do care, I love my brother dearly, and..." Seto stuttered, but he knew he had to go on, "And I love you. I love you with all my heart Serenity." Serenity's face lite up with joy and surprise.  
  
"Kaiba... this is so unexpected..." Seto looked down. "I know, but that is why I figured out a choice. A choice that will change both our lives..." Seto took out a iny black box. He opened it. It concealed a ring.  
  
Serenity gasped. "Serenity... will you marry me?" Serenity eyes watered. Seto was perpared for the worst before Serenity bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too!" Serenity said breaking from the kiss, and now pulling him into a french kiss.  
  
Mokuba smiled, "Wove! Wove!" Mokuba chanted as they both kissed each other on the lips. So, it is almost the end of this story. Yes, I will miss you all too( Anyway, Serenity loves Seto, Seto loves Serenity, how much better can it get? I just hope Mokuba can beat Yugi in that dream of his! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Cute Ending

Chapter 7  
  
"Ok, I sacrifice my Gzail, The Methical Beast for Gyaia, The Fierce Knight." Yugi placed down Gyaia down and the warrior on the horse appeared on the field. Mokuba smirked. "Um Yugi, have you forgotten that my Harpie's Brother has a total of 2800 attack points?"  
  
"Not unless you do a math problem yourself. I add Reinforcements to add 700 points onto his attack points for one turn! With a total of 3000 attack points!" Mokuba's eyes widened. 'What am I gonna do?!'  
  
'Believe Mokuba, you placed a trap card down, don't you remember what it was?' Mokuba smiled. 'Ho ya!' Yugi eyed the boy with no fear of his powerful monster. "Ok, Gyaia, attack Mokuba's Harpie's Brother!"  
  
The warrior launched foreward on his horse towards the flying beast. Mokuba placed his hand on the trap card. "Not so fast!" Mokuba flipped the card over.  
  
"I activate Waboku, reducing Gyaia's attack to 0 for this turn." Yugi sneered at Mokuba. Mokuba smirked. "And that means Gyaia's attack reduces down to his orignal attack points." Yugi didn't look horrified by the fate that his monster would face, or the defeat he would suffer in the next turn.  
  
'He's hiding something, I know it!' Mokuba thought. He looked down at the face down card behind Gyaia. 'And I bet that is a trap card. He'll use it to stop me and get at my life points.' Mokuba looked to his deck.  
  
'If I don't draw something that can protect me, I'm done for...'  
  
'Mokuba, you must believe you can win. I know you can.' Mokuba nodded. 'Come on... what was the normal Yughi always blabbering about?'  
  
-Flashbacks-  
  
"Kaiba! You must use the heart of the cards!"  
  
"Heart of the cards! Guide me!"  
  
"We must all believe in the heart of the cards!"  
  
"We can stop Pegasus and find your brother if we believe in the heart of the cards!"  
  
-End of flashbacks-  
  
Mokuba's eyes opened. He looked up to Yugi. Him standing there smirking. "Yugi.... I know this is not you, and your own good side will destroy you." Yugi cocked his head. "Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, because..." Mokuba drew a card and placed it down without looking. "I believe something my brother would never believe in. The heart of the cards!" Yugi's eyes went wide. 'I remember...' the good Yugi said in his mind.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I will destroy you!"  
  
"You can only hope your right! Harpie's Brother, attack Gyaia." Harpie's Brother launched foreward towards Gyaia. "Not so fast! I activate..."  
  
"And whatever you activate is destroyed because I use the quick-play card, Mystical Space Typhone!" Yugi froze as his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 0.  
  
"How could this be?!"  
  
"Because I believed... and I had my brother by my side..." Mokuba said walking over to the falling Yugi. Mokuba bent down and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up. He saw Mokuba and the image of Seto as well.  
  
Yugi's shady eyes became normal. Yugi got up and stood face to face to Mokuba. "Good fight Mokuba, your brother is restored." Mokuba smiled. "Thank you Yugi."  
  
"Mokuba..." Mokuba turned. Seto stood at the enterance. "No, thank you..." Yugi said as Mokuba ran to Seto. "SETO!" Mokuba tackled his big brother to the ground.  
"Big brother! I'm so glade everything is back to normal!" Mokuba said happily, tears streaming down his face. "I'm glade as well, Mokuba, I'm glade as well..."  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes. He looked up to see his big brother asleep. Mokuba sat up, he was on hi brother's lap in some strange apartment. Mokuba looked to the right. Serenity was asleep on Seto's shoulder as Seto was asleep as well.  
  
Mokuba gave Seto a tiny shake. "Seto... Big Brother?" Seto mumbled something, but opened his eyes a little. "Where are we? And why are we here?" Seto jumped to Mokuba talking. Serenity woke up as well.  
  
"What is it... Mokuba?!" Serenity said with joy. Mokuba titled his head, "Why are we here Big Brother? And why are you guys looking at me like that?" Seto quickly grasped Mokuba in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so happy your back to normal Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed. "Back to normal? What do you mean?" Seto and Serenity looked at each other, then to Mokuba. "Don't you remember Mokuba?" Serenity asked.  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "Remember what? I just remember having this dream, waking up in my bed n the middle of the night and Seto tucking me back in, and me having the rest of my dream. And then I wake up to Serenity in some kind of apartment."  
  
Serenity and Seto just stared00. Then they turned to each other. "Should we tell him?" Serenity asked. Seto shook his head, "Nah, maybe when he's older?"  
  
"Tell who what?!" Mokuba said, as lost as we all know. "Mokuba, let's just go home..."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not gonna be the one tossed in the luny bin." Kind of a short last chapter, but still good right? Yes, I know they are young, but I just had to put it in-. Thanks for allllllllllllllllllllllllll your great reviews!!!!!!! I really appreciate them all! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


End file.
